NEW Doctor who Tardis core Wiki
Welcome to the NEW Doctor who Tardis core Wiki Welcome to new doctor who tardis core wiki you might think why should I be here there are so many other great wiki's about doctor who why did I choose here?Well I'm glad you asked here you can watch FULL episodes of doctor who also read about are favourite time lord and research your favourite things about doctor who so have fun and watch heaps of videos new episodes will be uploaded weekly starting when series 8 starts. GERONIMO!!! Newest Poll added A new poll will be published weekly on the main page. Who is your favourite doctor? First doctor Second doctor Third doctor Fourth doctor Fifth doctor Sixth doctor Seventh doctor Eighth doctor Ninth doctor Tenth doctor Eleventh doctor Twelfth doctor Newest episode uploaded The time of the doctor Plot: Thousands of aliens orbit an unknown planet, from which a message no one can translate is continually being broadcast across time and space. With the assistance of a modified Cyberman head nicknamed "Handles," which he uses as a personal assistant, the Doctor visits two ships, before leaving to Earth to pick up Clara and briefly meeting her family. On returning, Handles identifies the planet as Gallifrey, a statement the Doctor vehemently rejects. The Doctor and Clara are invited on board the Church of the Papal Mainframe, a space church headed by Mother Superious Tasha Lem, an old acquaintance of the Doctor. The Church has secured the planet with a force field. Tasha asks if the Doctor wishes to be the first to explore the cause of the message. On arriving on the planet, the Doctor and Clara are attacked by Weeping Angels hiding in the snow of a frozen forest, but using the key under his wig, the Doctor materializes the TARDIS around them. Using the TARDIS, the Doctor and Clara find a town called Christmas, surrounded by a truth field forcing everyone to never lie. The message's origin is quickly identified as a crack in reality in the church tower; this crack is "scar tissue" from the cracks originally closed when the Doctor rebooted the universe ("The Big Bang"). Handles identifies the language of the message as Gallifreyan and with the Doctor's help, translates the message as a question: "Doctor who?" (the 'first question' in "The Wedding of River Song"), repeating endlessly.The Doctor concludes the Time Lords are using the crack and calling to him for help, from the pocket universe in which Gallifrey was trapped ("The Day of the Doctor"), from which they wish to escape. If the Doctor answers the question and speaks his real name, the Time Lords will know they found the right universe and come through. However, this would also trigger a new Time War as the alien species gathered above will attack them, and Tasha will not let this happen: the planet will be destroyed whatever the cost. The Doctor asks its name, and she states "Trenzalore", the planet where he is to die ("The Name of the Doctor"). The Doctor tricks Clara into plugging a device into the TARDIS which transports her home, and remains on Trenzalore to defend it from attacks by the aliens overhead, creating a stalemate where he can't leave without sacrificing his home planet and its people, nor can he forcibly be removed for fear he will speak his name and let them return.After taking Clara home, the TARDIS begins heading back to Trenzalore, but Clara grabs onto its exterior and goes with it. To protect her from the time vortex, the TARDIS is forced to increase its shields, slowing down the return journey. Arriving back at Christmas, Clara meets a visibly aged Doctor who spent 300 years as its protector. Although he calls himself the eleventh, the Doctor reveals he's used all of his twelve possible regenerations; his incarnation who fought in the Time War and the Tenth Doctor's aborted regeneration ("Journey's End") are counted. He is therefore in his final, regeneration-less body. They are then brought to the Papal Mainframe—now the Church of the Silence, where the Doctor learns that during this protracted stalemate, a chapter of the Church broke away and tried to avert these events by killing him off in the past: by destroying his TARDIS ("The Big Bang") and engineering a child to kill him ("A Good Man Goes to War"). More immediately concerning, however, is the revelation that Tasha and her crew have been taken over by the Daleks, converted into 'Dalek puppets'. The Doctor taunts Tasha, awakening her anger, and allowing her to resist the Dalek conditioning. They all escape and return to the planet, as the Dalek fleet receives reinforcements and masses for war.Lying that he won't send Clara back again, the Doctor does so and she returns to Earth as the siege of Trenzalore becomes an all out war. As the centuries pass, most of the races depart or are destroyed, leaving only the Silence (with whom the Doctor puts aside his feud and allies with) and the Daleks. On the same day (from Clara's perspective), the TARDIS reappears; Clara enters to find Tasha piloting the TARDIS. Noting "flying the TARDIS was always easy, it's flying the Doctor that I've never quite mastered", Tasha returns her to Trenzalore, as "no one should die alone", sending her to meet the now frail and senile Doctor at the point when the Daleks finally win control of the town. With nothing left, the Doctor goes out to face the Daleks in a final stand.Clara, unable to watch, returns to the crack and through it, begs the Time Lords to save the Doctor, urging it's owed to him for all he has done in his lives. The Doctor prepares to die outside, when the crack appears in the night sky. Regeneration energy flows from the crack and into the Doctor; the Time Lords have granted him a new regeneration cycle, saving him from death.The Doctor uses the excess energy of his regeneration to destroy the Daleks. In the aftermath, Clara finds the Doctor, young again, in the TARDIS. He explains this rejuvenation is a 'reset' for the new regeneration cycle to begin and the changing of his form is taking a while to start up. He delivers a eulogy to his current form, and hallucinates a final farewell to Amy Pond, the first person he met after his last regeneration. He then removes his bow tie, and drops it on the floor before abruptly regenerating into the Twelfth Doctor. After exclaiming he has 'new kidneys', the Doctor declares the TARDIS is crashing after it shakes violently. Fiddling with the controls, he asks Clara if she knows how to fly the TARDIS, leaving her shocked. Category:Browse